1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TV interfaces and control systems and methods for controlling entertainment systems employing a TV as a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Modern TV based entertainment systems have the ability to access a large variety of content. Such content ranges from large numbers of digital TV channels, movies available through online pay per view or other subscription access services via cable or satellite, other online available media, as well as various locally stored media such as audio, pictures and video, and internet access. Accessing such content efficiently is impossible without employing a search feature of some type. At the same time control of a TV based system is typically via a handheld remote control. The majority of remote controls employ an Up-Down-Left-Right (UDLR) set of control buttons to navigate through the various menus to control the entertainment system. Employing this type of menu control for searching typically involves going through a series of menu prompts with the UDLR control buttons to initiate a search followed by text entry for the search again using the UDLR buttons. This text entry involves an on screen alpha numeric listing which is scrolled through via the UDLR control buttons to select text and numbers one letter or number at a time. A typical search menu layout of this type is shown in FIG. 1.
On screen alpha numeric listings for search menus generally fall into two types, one a keyboard style listing of the alphabet and numbers such as shown in FIG. 1 and the other a keypad type layout similar to a telephone keypad which uses a texting type input format. In either case the input of text for searching is extremely slow requiring repeated activation of the UDLR control buttons. This limitation on text entry from a remote control has limited the desirability of search functions and hampered user acceptance and use of digital media systems and the large amounts of media content which are available.
Accordingly a need exists for an easier way to search media content using a handheld remote control.